


Preparations Before A Meeting

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: I just love Claudeleth pls accept my offering lmao~p.s very self indulgent and might be a little ooc! tips for characterization are highly appreciated c:
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Preparations Before A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Claudeleth pls accept my offering lmao~  
> p.s very self indulgent and might be a little ooc! tips for characterization are highly appreciated c:

"Claude~" Byleth called his name, a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes, her supposedly reprimanding tone became sweeter at the end instead. She sighed as she held onto his head, his mane soft and silky under her palm as her fingers combed through.   
  


A sudden knock on the door ensued but it didn't stop Claude licking Byleth's covered but obviously wet sex, one leg on his shoulder as the other tiptoed on the ground as Byleth tried to balance and support herself while she leaned on a table.   
  


"My liege, everyone is waiting at the table," the soldier suddenly announced behind the door.   
  


"We'll be there in a minute, we're just.. preparing something for the meeting," Claude replied with a stern voice as his hands slowly slid down Byleth's undergarments. Claude then trailed a kiss way up to her inner leg, from the side of her foot, to her calves, knee until he reached her innermost thigh. Byleth's sex was already dripping from his relentless teasing earlier, she looked too enchanting, too enticing in her new dress with the slit high above on her thigh that made Claude go crazy.   
  


"House Gloucester wouldn't be pleased we're late.. again," Byleth said, but her hands contradicting her as she pulled Claude's head closer to her awaiting sex. Her head threw back a little, her back arched as she waited for him.   
  


"Lorenz always said he carries the future of Fodlan on his shoulders, let him feel the weight once in a while," Claude teased, his hands now caressing her thighs as he licked his lips looking at Byleth's sex. Claude could never get tired of it, he thought to himself, something that he could do all day and still the next. Byleth gasped as she felt Claude's slick tongue trace her slit, taking a taste of her as he swallowed. Another gasp escaped her lips when Claude's tongue flicked her aching nub. Byleth pulled his head closer, wanting more of the electric tinglings going down her spine each time his tongue came in contact.   
  


Byleth threw a hand on her mouth, muffling her moan when Claude started to indulge at her sex. Claude's hand on her back while the other wrapped on the leg that rested on his shoulder, trying to balance himself as he knelt while he busied himself licking and tasting Byleth. Her hips started to sway as Claude sucked her with his tongue flicking and playing her engorged clit. Her muffled moans competed with the sloppy noise Claude made as he drank her. Byleth's chest heaved high and low as he breathing became ragged, her hand pushing Claude's head into her sex while she lost herself in in his tongue.   
  


Claude chuckled as Byleth pulled his head, the little vibrations of his chuckle sending more tingles to Byleth's body. Byleth could feel her pleasure pool inside her, and Claude knew she was near, he pulled her a little closer as he dip his tongue inside her and with his hot slick tongue he poked her sweet spot. Byleth could feel him, and as Claude sucked her the tiny inside her finally burst all over her body. Her hips jerked as she quivered, her hand tightening the grip on Claude's head as she cried a moan, she felt so hot as waves of pleasure flowed on her body.   
  


As the pleasure continued to flow on Byleth's body, her grip loosened on Claude's head while his tongue still stuck on her sex, lapping on the juices that came. Byleth pressed her lips together as she whimpered, Claude's relentless tongue hitting her sensitive clit making her flinch and push his head away. Claude laughed softly as he stood in triumph and palmed Byleth's cheek. She tried to glare at him for the teasing, but with her lips apart as she steadied her breathing and her cheeks tinted pink, she only looked more alluring for Claude.   
  


"Don't look at me like that, you know you liked it," Claude teased as he winked, Byleth huffed as she knew he knows her too well, because she indeed liked it. Claude's eyes dropped to her lips—wet, luscious and inviting that he wouldn't dare to say no. Claude glided his thumb over Byleth's lower lips before lifting her chin, a sly smile on his face as he leaned down and took her lips. Byleth softly moaned when Claude sucked her lower lips and took the opportunity to slide his tongue to her mouth. She melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him and making the kiss deeper and their tongues tangling at each other.   
  


Byleth's moans, touch, tongue, everything was turning Claude on more and more that he felt restricted in his pants. He pulled his pants down without breaking off the kiss and placed his hands on Byleth's waist to pull her closer. Byleth rested her temple against Claude's when she pulled away from the kiss and caught her breath, Claude's sly smile not leaving his face as he breathed heavily and looked at her, their eyes meeting, their nose touching, their lips ghosting on one another.   
  


Byleth inhaled sharply when Claude teased her entrance with his cock, she looked at down as Claude held himself, his tip tracing her entrance, his precum spreading onto her sex. Claude chuckled as he saw Byleth intensely watch, but they had a meeting to attend to, and he couldn't hold back anymore to amuse himself with Byleth's cute intense gaze. He gave her a peck on the lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, his cock slowly entering her, stretching her insides with his girth as he went deeper. Byleth had her mouth in an o with a silent moan, she could feel Claude's cock inside her, hot, throbbing, rubbing her walls.   
  


As Claude's cock have been engulfed in Byleth's warmth, he buried his face on her neck, grunting as he started to move, thrusting into her as he licked her neck. Byleth moaned at the pleasurable sensations he was giving her, his slick tongue on her neck that leaves a cold trail, his throbbing cock pounding into her, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly. She felt so hot and wanted more, her hips moved with his pace, her hand lifting his head as she searched for his lips and crashed it into hers. Claude indulged her and let her take the lead, her hands on his face as she kissed him deeply, her moans drowning in the kiss.   
  


Byleth pulled away and gripped on Claude’s back, pulling him closer and closer still as she sighed and moaned and met his thrusts. She could feel her second orgasm was close, her mind focused on her sweet spot being rubbed by Claude’s cock, electric tingles flowed down her spine each time he entered as his length hits her clit. She grasped on his clothes as her moans became louder, her walls tightening and clinging onto his length.   
  


“HAaaaAh~” Byleth locked her legs behind Claude’s waist, her body quivering as she came, her fingers desperately clawing on his clothes. Pleasure continuously flowed down on her body as Claude continued to thrust into her, finding his own climax. He felt melting inside her soft walls clenched around him, taking him more. Claude grunted as he thrust deep into Byleth, finally spilling inside her. She moaned softly as his hot cum filled her. Claude placed a soft kiss on her neck before pulling away, his thumbs rubbing the sides of her waist as he leaned to give her a kiss on the lips, this time it was soft, loving, and taking their time as if there wasn’t a council waiting for them.  
  


“Do you think Lorenz is already planning how to overthrow us?” Claude asked as he huffed, his temple resting against Byleth’s as they both caught their breaths, his thumb wiping off her chin covered with their mixed saliva. Byleth laughed weakly, mimicking Claude's gesture as Claude chuckled softly.   
  


* * *

  
“Well, how kind of you to honor us your presence,” Lorenz said with his voice stern of sarcasm as he had his brows raised at the two who entered the chambers, Claude cleared his throat as they made their way to their seat. With some of his hair sticking out, his clothes sloppily tucked in, the bottom of Byleth’s dress all wrinkly, and both of their faces still flushed and glowed, the council did not need any more explanation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm also accepting commissions! Email me at anjyyyy18@gmail.com


End file.
